Unexpected
by Mystique-mind
Summary: As an unexpected thing happens, more unexpected events follows, FUUKO and ?
1. Default Chapter

_[ ] indicates thoughts, " " speech_

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1: The beginning, Fuuko**

It finally came to this.

Years of people calling her tomboy has finally taken its toll on her.

Now they would all see.

2 months worth of vacation had been compensated for attending etiquette school. Not only that, spa club became her frequent hang out and one would often see her in the compound gym. Boutiques and shopping became a habit of her. She would go on all the shops and _shop until she drop_.

And of course such an effort like this would only result to a fruitful success.

VOILA! Never would they know what hit them.

...........................................................

The day was clear, sun shy up in the sky and billowy clouds hovered above her as she walked calmly along the pathway. It seemed even the day match her mood today. Nothing would change that. She was certain of that.

As she treaded the path to her school, curious and unabashed glances were thrown at her. Though she did not show any mind to those.

[This is gonna be good.]

She continued her stride aware that as she neared the building more attention were pointed in her direction. When she reached the gate, she stopped as she seemed to look around then walked deliberate to the benches stationed at the side of the building

[Same place! Never change.]

Almost poised to shout her greeting, she caught herself. Instead she made her way to four people hunched in the small area.

Upon reaching them, none of them paid any heed to her. A grin plastered on her face.

In a most sultry voice she could mustered she uttered gleefully, "Good morning, minna!".

Heads turned to her, accompanied by open curiosity.

"So how was your vacation?", she addressed the girl with brown tresses that passed the shoulder and were kept in a stylish pony. "I really like the bracelets and anklets you sent home to me. In fact, I am wearing it right now", stepping her left foot forward she showed the little accessory.

Recognition flickered the other girl's eyes, she stared at her hard then in a shriek near panic she voiced, " FUUKO?!".

The other three guys belonging in the group snapped their heads to the girl who shrieked then also stared hard at her and then almost as if practiced, simultaneously bugged out their eyes and left their mouths hanging.

It was everything she could do not to laugh at their expressions.

Fuuko savored a few more moments. As much as she wanted this not to end, they needed to get to class. And besides, there would be a lot more like this moment.

[Ahh! Life is good!] like a mantra flowed in her head.

"Ah guys, you might want to keep flies off your traps like that. And it s not a pretty sight to be frank." Then with a little more force in her voice said, "Let's get to class."

Not actually waiting for them, she walked away.

.........................................................................

[What the hell is happening?]

[Maybe a vacation back log! Still too fresh from enjoying life to go to school!]

[Or maybe I'm still in a dream! Yeah that would be right! Might as well kiss Yanagi while I'm at it or even …. Argh! She's so hot!]

Recca still could not let passed what had transpired just minutes ago.

He had the shocked of his life when he saw her in a neat ironed uniform, some of her purple hair carefully pulled back with two barnettes in a half pony and the rest of her hair left cascading in her back. She had look more thin and full at the right places. Heck, she even put on a light make up.

For the fourteen years he had grown up with her, he had always considered her as a boy, a friend to play and fight with. So of course, he'd never also thought it was possible for her to look like a girl.

But be damned. He took a furtive glance to where she was sitting a few rows ahead of him, a little to his right.

Fuuko did not look like just a girl. She _was great_ in looking like a girl.

.......................................................

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Students frantically ran out of the room as soon as the sound of the bell sounded.

Fuuko walked to Recca's desk then grinned at him. She still remembered how stupid they looked that morning.

"So what do think? Eh?" she posed for an effect.

He did not answer instead he proceeded to the door. They needed to pass by Yanagi's classroom before heading to the cafeteria.

She followed him then prodded, "I did great ne? ne?"

He still kept quiet.

Unfamiliar with a silent Recca, she jokingly crooned, "Cat got your tounge! Ne? owhhh! I'm not that pretty Recca," followed by an overwhelming laugh.

Sigh . He might as well say it. She is his friend after all. "You are. You were pretty before. Now you're much more beautiful."

She flushed at this unexpected comment.

It was good timing that they'd reached Yanagi outside her room.

At the sight of her, Yanagi launched at her and hugged her.

"Fuuko you're so pretty. I'm so proud of you. It is a good thing you decided to show it though a little too late. You're really charming and natural. Wow! What would the guys do?"

"Guys?"

"Of course, you being pretty would draw lot of admirers and suitors. You might be in for a lot of dates from now on."

Hearing where the conversation had gone, Recca butted in, "Ha! Think of what will Domon do to you now you're looking hot and tasty!"

As if being summoned, the ground shook a little as a big guy with a weird hammock hair and distinct nose ring ran towards them.

The guy might have hugged and touched Fuuko but Recca restrained him.

"Do not do that to her anymore. It might look like your harassing her or attacking her if you do that now while she's looking like a girl."

"It does not mean because I changed I can't hurt you for touching me. I am still capable of doing that. You got that!"

"Please", she added applying what she was taught. She knew it was more effective than threatening him. The school did more good to her than she thought it did.

The big guy relented a bit but still wailed a protest on how he could not show his affection to his only beloved.

The others ignored him, used to his theatrics and continued on their way to the cafeteria, with him tailing them.

In the cafeteria, Fuuko was still being stared at. It seemed hard to many of the students to comprehend a known tomboy as her would be able to carry out a preppy look, more so, looked good in doing it.

Recca, Yanagi, Domon and Fuuko made their way to their favorite table. They were a little uncomfortable with the stares directed in their direction but they said nothing and instead tried to ignore them.

"So what happened?", Yanagi began conversationally as she sat down beside Recca.

The group was still short of one person but they were used to it. It was the usual; he would eventually come albeit a little late. They put out their bentos and began eating without him.

"I got bored and stuff. There was nothing else to do without you guys here, ya know."

"Come on, my darling Fuuko, tell us you really did this for me."

"Gah! Dream on! And stop calling me darling or you'll find yourself out of here."

"Ei! Domon quit it! Stop bothering her!"

"But our love.. ."

"I mean it Domon! Stop it! You cant treat her like that anymore!"

"Hey, Recca don't tell me you re going after Fuuko now. She mine and you can't take her."

"What are you talking about you big dumb gorilla!", retorted Recca with a little blush in his cheeks.

"Domon-kun, I agree with Recca. You can't do that anymore. People may come to think of her as easy if you keep on doing things to her like that. You don't want others to think that low of hers, Don't you?"

"Ya! We might have to protect her now and keep jocks off her. "

Fuuko smiled. Things might change a little but eventually everything would fall into place. She was happy her friends accepted her new look. So far they'd given her support and that was all she needed.

Fuuko noticed that Yanagi suddenly seemed to waved to somebody. She turned to the direction and saw who it was.

[Ah there he is at last!]

"Mi-chan! ", she greeted while the other boys grunted a hello.

Mikagami did not bother to reply but sat down beside Yanagi. He began eating and did not even acknowledge them. The conversation continued after.

Fuuko observed him for a couple of seconds, waiting for his feedback about the new look, then she shrugged.

[Should have thought better of it. He is the Freezer boy after all.]

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know what to do with my other fic: Fuuko as a princess. I like to upload another chapter but I still don't know what will happen. So please bear with me. I wrote this so you all can tell I'm still writing.

_end of chapter 1_


	2. Unexpected news

**Author's Note**: Here's another chapter. Thanks to marisha and tokio naotaki for their reviews. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected News**

The days and weeks passed and most of the things went in Fuuko's way.

For one, Fuuko became acquainted with more of the student and even befriended some of them. Many have come to know her and came to respect her as they got to know more about her.

In a short time, she became one of the popular people in school known for her kindness and unique personality. It did not help that she became active in many clubs and affiliations and often attended after-school activities. And more to the surprise of those people around her, she excelled in her studies.

All in all life was great on her. Well that is except for one.

Fuuko walked with a fellow student through the halls. They were discussing about the incoming general assembly of their journalism club and finalizing some details of the event.

"We might need to confirm the auditorium later tonight. The head secretary asked for us to meet her after school. Will you come? "

"Uh, I don't have anything to do! I'll meet you in front of the office then Torin-sempai"

"It will better if I wait outside your classroom since it is on the way from mine and then we'll go together. Is that ok with you Fuuko-san?"

"Arigatou! That's so nice of you!" Fuuko replied with a smile.

Aoita Torin was her upperclassman. One could say he was good looking and not at all lacking in the brain department. In fact, he was in the same class as Mikagami Tokiya and was the current president of their club. He had been so kind to her since she joined the club and instantly they became close friends. She was one of the most active members and quickly gained Torin's trust.

So even though she was not one of the higher officers, she was often invited to such occasions and was assigned a number of responsibilities, more often in company to Torin.

"See you then after class. Bye!"

Fuuko waved a goodbye in return and continued to turn to the corner to an adjoined hallway.

'BLAM' She felt hitting a hard wall and fell in her bottom.

"So you lost your little brain now monkey." A voice boomed in front of her.

She did not need to look up to see who she smashed into.

"Who are you calling monkey freezer boy?!"

"Ah! It's all obvious now! See? You might have changed your look but you can never stop being a monkey. You should ask Yanagi-san to help you more. Maybe you'll catch up in a hundred years or so."

[What the hell?! What does he mean by 'a hundred years'] "WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE JERK! You're the only one who thinks that! You think your so high well news flash you're just shit. "

Mikagami had already walked out and it only infuriated Fuuko more. Why the hell did she become more irascible in his presence?

Mikagami had been at her since her _change_. She wanted a response from him but not this kind of response. He treated her in the same way he treated those 2-digit IQ fan girls who were after him. No, correction, he treated her worse. He always insulted her and agitated her.

Of course, she always fought back. She was still Fuuko, after all, equipped with all of her strengths minus the tomboy look but it was still her. So there's no way she'd back down from him.

And as if this was not a big problem on itself, those blasted fan girls of Mikagami also had to think Fuuko had been seducing their bishounen Mikagami and they'd been intent in harassing and threatening her everywhere she went.

[Are they blind?! They really are idiots!]

By the time lunch came, she already forgot what happened earlier that morning. She went in search for the others in the large cafeteria and spotted them immediately.

She walked across the room to their table. She passed by and greeted some of those she knew before she reached their table and then plopped down tiredly while carelessly dropping her bag beside her chair.

"Are you OK Fuuko-chan?", asked Yanagi, evident concern written in her expression.

"Oh! Don't worry Yanagi-chan. I'm just tired. I have a lot to do so don't mind me. This will pass."

"Oh ok. But take it easy," Yanagi replied albeit still doubtful of her friends condition.

Seeing she needed to take the attention away from her, she asked, "So what's up guys?"

"Well, you know we're going to have the camp week at the last week of this month. And the teachers and the administration had come up with the idea of having higher year students to assist that of the lower year. They never tried it before but they said it will be just like the past years just a little different. And many of the students are talking about it now."

Camp week is a yearly event of the school that dumps, AHEM! sends, the students in some god-forsaken marsh pit, AHEM AGAIN! in some untouched beauty of our dear Mother Nature. The camp week was supposed to help student in survival knowledge and character building, etc. Really?! As if the students are really dumb to buy that.

Normally the classes were given different locations and were given quests in which in groups would have to be completed. It seemed this year the admin decided to change it a little in which classes from different years would be joined together.

"I nearly forgot about that."

"Oh Fuuko darling, you re too busy these days, you don't even have time to show your love for me anymore."

Fuuko had accepted that Domon would never change. She just had to make do with it. Deciding she would be better off ignoring him just as she was doing with Tokiya, she asked what year would accompany their year.

Recca obliged her with an answer and said, "Next week, they will announce which classes from the first and second year will be paired up to those classes from the third year or fourth year. "

"You mean our class can be accompanied by one from the third and fourth year?"

"Ah, that's what I understand. The scheme is new so I think it was difficult for the admin to properly assign the classes so they might mess it up."

[Argh! It might just be my luck if we ever got paired with Mi-chan's class!]

Yanagi seemed to have the same thought as she voiced out, "Mikagami-sempai may come with us then."

"God forbid", was out of Fuuko before she could stop herself.

Mikagami's gaze did a fast slide over her. It was so sudden it was unnoticeable. Besides that he did not retort back.

Fuuko looked him over and missed the question asked by Yanagi.

"Come again, Ya-chan."

"Oh, silly you! I was wondering if you'll be able to come later after school at my house."

[Shit! I forgot!] "I, uh, can't go." Fuuko mumbled.

The others immediately turned to her. Fridays were Hokage day. After school, they would always gather at somebody's house which apparently to be Yanagi's house this week. Everybody is expected to go, no excuses. Even Mikagami complied.

"What do you mean you can't go?" asked Recca.

"You see. I had to go with Torin-sempai to the secretary later after class." Fuuko put her hand in the back of her head and tried to laugh off her nervousness specially after glancing in Yanagi's expression. Yanagi sometimes could get scary especially concerning with these gatherings.

"Aoita-sempai?"

"Uhuh"

"You seemed to spend a lot of time with him."

"What do you mean? He's our club's president of course he spent a lot of time with us."

"Does he spend this much time with other members? You're not even an officer Fuuko."

"The only reason I can think of is he and you have a relationship."

By this time, the boys kept quiet but were listening intently on the conversation. Mikagami, as everyone noted with surprise, focused his attention on Fuuko too. Heck, it almost seemed he was glaring accusingly to Fuuko.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT! Yanagi! He's not! He's just a friend"

"Really? If I didn't know any better, you were just making an excuse so that you two can have your date. Ne, Fuu-chan?" Yanagi taunted.

Fuuko could not believe what Yanagi was doing. She was deep crimson now. Her mind imagined things between her and Torin and she was embarrassed to say the least. She had no idea how to react to such things and she knew she was blushing but she could do nothing to quell it.

"Stop it! Ok! I'm not going with him today! God dammit! I'm going over to your house later. Just stop this. The others may hear."

"Ok Fuu-chan. You promise?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Quit it already."

Yanagi smiled. She was glad she had been able to get Fuuko to come. She knew Fuuko was not comfortable with that subject. She just knew what buttons to push.

The others recognized Yanagi's tactic so they resumed eating and the normal conversation. Except for Mikagami, he was still intently looking at Fuuko flushed her face off and he continued until the bell rang.

* * *


End file.
